Dinner Negotiations
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: A day in the life of federal agents that can't agree on where to go out to dinner.


"You have three seconds to drop your weapon before I shoot," Paige warned. The whole building was surrounded by federal agents. It had been a long day and she really didn't have the patience to deal with this idiot pulling a gun on her. She was thrilled to be done with this case. At the very least she deserved a beach day once all the evidence was bagged and the paperwork was filed. Maybe even a spa day.

"You should listen to her," Mike said.

The suspect's eyes darted from one to the other and started lowering his weapon.

"Slowly," Paige encouraged, keeping her gun trained on the suspect - Moore. "Kick it across the room."

Moore did as asked and Paige pulled out her handcuffs and cuffed him to a pole.

"You should take your own advice," Paige said. She double-checked to make sure he was secure before walking away.

"We're going to argue about that now?" Mike asked.

Paige peered into the office door of the warehouse, before she slowly opened the door and looked inside.

"Behind you!" Mike shouted.

Paige spun around and grabbed the man advancing towards her and shoved him against the wall. "How many people are here?" The man kept silent and she rolled her eyes. She motioned for Mike to come cuff him. "We had pizza last night."

Paige walked around the perimeter of the room and kicked an empty crate. The last time they opened an empty crate together, chickens came out of it. She didn't hear anything, but she wanted to be sure. Mike kept his gun trained on the crate as she pried it open. Paige breathed a sigh of relief when chickens didn't come rushing out. Not that she was afraid of chickens, but she could subdue a person - not chickens.

After he read him his rights, Mike pushed the man he was with to his knees and cuffed him. "Get a salad. You - "

Paige turned around and glared at him, "You better think carefully about you want to say or I'm throwing you in that crate." If Mike even thought about insinuating that she was gaining weight, she'd kill him. She told him about the incident with her new jean shorts being too tight _in confidence_. She accidentally washed them in hot water and dried them on the hottest setting. Of course they shrunk.

Mike held his hands in mock surrender, "What's your favorite thing on the menu? Caesar salad."

Paige glared at him in response. Sometimes she hated that he was always right. They had the best caesar dressing in a five mile radius.

"I'm not going in there." Mike said as he peered inside. "What about Middle Eastern? You love the fatoosh - "

Paige smacked his chest, "I swear to God, if you suggest another salad - "

"Let me finish! The fatoosh with falafel! It's an entree!"

"I don't want a salad!"

"Chinese?" Mike suggested. "Or what about that cafe you like?"

"Where I like the chicken salad?" Paige asked, getting more than a little annoyed with Mike.

"Then tell me where you want to go."

"Johnny, it's clear," Paige said, signaling that it was okay for the rest of the team to come in and start gathering evidence. Paige uncuffed the man she cuffed to a pole earlier, and handcuffed him properly, with his hands behind his back. "You have the right to remain silent..."

The room filled with federal agents and Mike led his suspect outside while she finished up a few things inside.

"I still don't see why we can't get pizza. You've shot down every suggestion I have, what do you want?" Mike asked, the frustration leaking into his voice.

"Something different." Paige led the suspect outside.

"You should get Chinese," the suspect said.

Mike choked back a laugh when Paige suddenly yanked his handcuffs, making the man stumble. She was clearly annoyed that the guy she arrested took _his_ side. "I got it," Mike said, grabbing the suspect from Paige and he roughly shoved him in the back of the squad car. "You had the right to remain silent, you probably should've done that." He felt like he should've warned the guy not to piss her off, because Paige more of a badass than he was.

Paige slammed the door, "Asshole."

"Me?"

"Him. Whatever, we can get pizza, it's fine."

Mike quickly kissed her, "Do you have any idea how hot you are when you're pissed off?"

"I can't believe he took your side!"

"We can go wherever you want. We're gonna be at headquarters for at least an hour. What about Hector's?"

Paige brushed her lips over his, "Sounds good."

THE END


End file.
